


Punch

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Conflict, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Fight Sex, Fist Fights, Hate Sex, Implied Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punching, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: "You're such a fucking prick!"He felt it, felt the fist enter in collision with his face. Felt how his nose started to bleed immediately after, staining his white t-shirt. But, especially, he felt arousal rush through him. Dark, sick arousal that left him wondering why he was such a weirdo.Basically, just Jooheon having a punch kink and Changkyun indulging in it.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuck me like you hate me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626858) by [jayreii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayreii/pseuds/jayreii). 



**"You're such a fucking prick!"**

He felt it, felt the fist enter in collision with his face. Felt how his nose started to bleed immediately after, staining his white t-shirt. But, especially, he felt arousal rush through him. Dark, sick arousal that left him wondering why he was such a weirdo.

_Oh no, oh fuck not here. Not in the middle of the practice room._

**"Are you...Are you seriously getting hard right now?"**

Jooheon heard Changkyun's confused and borderline disgusted voice, his own hand still covering his face and a bloody nose. He couldn't believe he was here getting aroused on Changkyun beating him up because they got in a fight. Couldn't believe he was here getting _hard_ because of it and potentially risking his own career because he had no control over his horny mind and because, damn, Changkyun's fist felt way too good.

It's at this moment that Jooheon understood he had a problem. 

**-Ah, you wish. Fuck you,** Jooheon spat out hatefully, pretending like his aching face wasn't making him so horny. He knew he couldn't stay here and do nothing as it would be too suspicious, and Changkyun had been acting like a fucking bitch all night. So at this moment, Jooheon might have thrown back the punch, making Changkyun stumble a bit backward. His nose was bleeding a bit too now and his eyes were dark, filled with rage. That's how they found themselves on the cold and hard floor, punching the shit out of each other as they spat hateful comments. At one point, it ended up with Changkyun on top of Jooheon and the latter knew he was in big trouble now. He was getting harder and harder and the youngest would definitely feel it at one moment. I.M wasn't stupid. Yet, Joohoney had always been a bit careless and very curious. He wanted to see what would happen if Changkyun noticed fully how hard he was and how sick he could be. 

It was so weird, he thought, feeling the arousal course through his veins each time Changkyun's fist landed on his face. Each time the pain shot through his veins, making him groan, it also sent a prickling feeling all over his body. Even if his face was throbbing, head hurting, and blood running down his chin, he loved it. It was so weird, something he didn't even understand but realized about himself a few years ago. Jooheon still remembered how he felt pleasurable electroshocks run through him, the day when his ex-girlfriend had tentatively wrapped her long fingers around his throat. How his vision started to sputter and darken until he came more powerfully than ever. Being choked was a rather harmless kink if it was being done correctly, so it had never really been a problem. The more time passed, though, the more Jooheon started to realize he was attracted to any potential danger. All seemingly harmless or pleasurable if done with the right person in a sexual setting(like knife play or gunplay). In real life, if he had been held down at gunpoint, Jooheon would've probably passed out from fear and certainly not from arousal, so everything was okay, really. However, now, with Changkyun beating the shit out of him violently and in a very-not-sexual context, he knew he was in big trouble. He shouldn't find it so exciting, knew how bad it was. Yet he couldn't stop. 

The oldest was constantly stuck between rage and arousal. The way he wanted to destroy the smaller boy because he was just so goddamn infuriating and annoying, yet wanted to be destroyed violently by said man. So Jooheon threw a few punches back but mostly let his bandmate attack him before the latter found himself perched on him. _Oh no, he'll feel how hard I am. Please, dear God, don't notice I-_

**"Seriously? So I wasn't dreaming? What kind of shit are you into?!"**

Jooheon kept his eyes closed, hoping that he could get alive out of the practice room. While this added a bit of rush and sexy feeling, he knew this was very wrong and Changkyun running to tell their leader, manager, or worst, _the cops,_ would be very not sexy and Jooheon didn't want to serve time for sexual harassment. _Why can't his body obey him!_

The worst happened when Changkyun decided to throw another punch, way more violent than the others. It made Jooheon flinch and throw his head back in a _moan._ A fucking moan. _Please kill me, my life is over._ He couldn't even stop his dick from throbbing painfully in his pants, a thing that Changkyun would definitely feel. He was so done, _he was so done._

**"Of all things, you're into getting punched? That's so sick, hyung…"**

The older boy's face was throbbing painfully, full of blood and bruises that he knew he'd have a hard time explaining the next day. Weirdly, though, Changkyun was making no real attempt at getting off Jooheon's lap, instead repositioning himself better. So he was now sitting right over Jooheon's hard-on, and... _What the fuck is he doing?! What??_

That didn't make any sense, yet who was the older rapper to complain? He was pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to get up properly, too dizzy to do so by himself. 

**"You know what, Jooheon?"**

Changkyun's voice was so raspy and deeper than it usually was. Plus, he was dropping honorifics and it made something snap in Jooheon. He felt so degraded, yet it was...So hot. His dick twitched again and a groan escaped his lips. He couldn't even understand what was going on anymore, couldn't open his eyes, and felt blood running down his nose and lips. He weirdly liked the feeling.

**"You're going to suck me off with those pretty lips of yours."** Declared the youngest as if it was normal as if they were in the perfect place for that and not in a crappy dance room. And Jooheon...Jooheon didn't even understand but certainly didn't question; he'd gladly do anything Changkyun would ask him now. He didn't have much choice anyway, not so hard and so in pain like he was. So, after this, the taller boy heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and it sent his mind running wild. _I did that to Changkyun? Is he getting off on that too?? Oh my god._

He couldn't even properly think, just opening his mouth weakly and waiting. He heard the laugh coming out of the maknae's mouth at this like he was...Mocking him. Jooheon was living for that. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

**"Needy whore,"** was all Changkyun muttered before Jooheon felt the weight on his body get higher and a cock enter in his mouth. While it wasn't a fixation per se, the older man had always liked having his mouth filled-Usually in an innocent way like sucking on a lollipop or having a straw when he drank. Nothing big, but he had to admit dicks were so much better than any objects. It filled your mouth so good, the weight calming him and making him desperate to be good. He wanted to make Changkyun come, be so good for him.

Jooheon was eventually interrupted in his thoughts when a hand landed harshly on his cheeks, making whine. It stung, made his skin tickle with pain, yet he loved it. It was weird how much the pain aroused Jooheon, but he couldn't deny how much he loved it. His eyes were fluttering as he still felt the weight on his tongue. Then, without even saying anything, Changkyun started thrusting _hard_ into his hyung's mouth, practically ramming it. It was like he didn't care about Jooheon at all, only used him to get off; just like a toy. The oldest man loved it so much, moaned, and took it like he was meant to. 

Feeling Changkyun's cock hit the back of his throat, it made Jooheon gag but also release a loud moan. He couldn't help it, he was just so aroused by the whole situation and loved how abused he felt, blood sliding down his face. As soon as the sound escaped his lips, he felt his hair being pulled _hard_ , making him let out another helpless whine. His teary, confused expression as he looked at Changkyun after the latter stopped thrusting his hips...It made the fire pit in the youngest's belly burn even harder. Fuck, Jooheon looked hot like that. He looked so submissive and helpless; Changkyun never felt more powerful in his life and that just had him harder than ever. He wanted to destroy the boy under him. 

**"Tell me if you want to stop,"** he still whispered nonetheless, not wanting to hurt him beyond limits. Jooheon, despite his dizziness, nodded his head yes in the most submissive way. Changkyun's dick twitched, and then, he got in his role again.

**-You think a bitch like you is allowed to moan? Keep quiet while I use you as I want.**

At those words, Jooheon struggled to not let the lewdest moan. It hurt, hurt so much to contain himself from either coming or moaning, but he liked the pain it gave him. He craved it, even, and silently took it as soon as Changkyun started using him again. He could feel his lips and throat hurting like hell, struggling to take the rapid ramming of the maknae, yet Jooheon got off on that. He felt high on cloud nine, dick twitching needily in his pants. Meanwhile, all he could do was try to suck a bit and use his tongue, almost unable to do it due to the fast pace of Changkyun. 

The latter was letting out some of the deepest, hottest moans that Jooheon had ever heard and it was driving him absolutely crazy, even more, when he felt his hair being pulled so hard he could barely handle it. The pain was so good he was losing his mind, gagging loudly under the assaults of Changkyun. His eyes were closed, unable to see anymore, and his head spun. 

**"Fucking slut...Such a dirty mouth…"** I.M was groaning, eyes closed and snapping his hips as quickly as he could. The pleasure was almost becoming too much, he could feel his stomach tightening and his thighs shaking. His hyung had such a good mouth...He was so accommodating and listened to everything Changkyun could say. He felt dizzy with power and arousal, which did not become better once he opened his eyes to look at the mess he made. 

There was saliva sliding down Jooheon's chin, along with some precum. There was drying blood practically on all his face, his skin turning purple at some place where Changkyun had hit earlier. He looked absolutely destroyed, ruined, and the maknae didn't know if he was sick for finding it arousing, but he didn't really care. He liked the way his own face was throbbing with pain too, knew he'd have a black eye and felt the dried blood on his chin yet he didn't care at all; he liked the feeling. The sight of Jooheon so beautifully ruined had his stomach doing a somersault, tightening until pleasure exploded in his whole body. A loud moan escaped his lips, still thrusting in his hyung's mouth as he milked his orgasm to the fullest. He hadn't come that powerfully in a long, long time and it felt so good. 

Under him, Jooheon let out a surprised yelp when cum started releasing in his mouth in thick spurts. The sensation had him shivering, unconsciously wishing for more as he bucked his hips in the empty. It felt so good to have Changkyun coming in his mouth; despite a bit of difficulty, he quickly swallowed down what he could. His throat felt extremely sore when Changkyun slowly got out of it, admiring fully the mess he made of the main rapper. The said man was obviously gone and shaking with restraint on the cold practice floor. The sight had Changkyun smile sadistically.

**-Jooheon,** he called softly yet seriously. Slowly, the oldest opened his eyes, swallowing painfully a bit of saliva. The vision of Changkyun half undressed, hair sticking to his face and cheeks red with pleasure was so sexy...It made his dick twitch. It was so painfully hard, leaking precum like crazy in his tight jeans-Way too-tight jeans. He should've listened to Kihyun when he said to take the size above…

**"Y-Yes?"** Jooheon's voice was wrecked, soft but obviously ruined for a few days. Changkyun didn't know why he was so pleased to know he did that to his honey hyung. But he needed to know something before he did anything else to finally relieve the poor man.

**"Are you there? Do you trust me to continue?"** Changkyun's voice was now soft but obviously worried, as he didn't want to hurt his bandmate or make him do things he didn't want. Jooheon found it sweet and nodded his head with a shy smile; he was so needy.

**"If you don't touch me I'll die."** Joked the oldest man, breathing heavily for all the air he missed while Changkyun had his fun. That made the latter smile, and he put his hand on Jooheon's cheek, caressing it slowly. **"Touch me Kyunnie…"** He then said with a whiny, pouty voice.

**-Close your eyes,** Changkyun replied in a soft tone. Joohoney obeyed, closing his eyes and waiting for a touch or anything. He'd be happy with any source of contact as long as he could come; his whole body ached for it. 

Then, he felt knuckles enter in contact with his face harshly and a loud scream escaped his lips. He could feel the blood running down his nose, getting on his lips and chin. _Fuck it hurts so good._ His face throbbed with the pain, but it was exactly what he wanted. What he needed, even.

**"You think I'll take fucking orders from you?"** Changkyun's voice was harsh, so cold, and almost angry. Jooheon loved hearing it, loved feeling so degraded, so needy while he was being _punched._ He felt shivers of pleasure course through his body at the simple thought of being so sick.

The punches and slaps started again, and Jooheon couldn't be happier. It was so weird, yet felt so good that he didn't care. He could just moan and beg for his bandmate to go harder as his skin was slowly being painted in red. He was getting off on it so much that the more he got hit, the closer he felt. 

The pain was becoming slowly unbearable, which only made Joohoney buck his hips in a needier way and whine for more. He wanted everything that Changkyun could give him, loved to feel hurt and abused to the core. He knew Changkyun would never truly hurt him, knew he could trust the boy with his life. That's what made the whole thing hot and secure for him, no matter how sick it was. 

All those sensations brought Jooheon to a state where he didn't even feel anything other than his nerves, occasionally sending pain signals throughout his whole body. It kept him high on cloud nine, only coming a bit down when he felt lips against his own, soft and loudly. Jooheon's lips felt numb, he could barely kiss back but he tried his best. It felt good too, to let the pain ease down.

Then, the oldest man felt a hand on his thigh, slowly caressing it.

**-Cum for me, Honey.**

That did it. Jooheon arched his back almost painfully while he came in a long strangled scream. Tears rolled down his cheeks, the orgasm devastating him and just ruining him completely. He couldn't recall coming this hard in all his entire life. Besides, through all his orgasm, Changkyun was there to soothe him and help him milk it, whispering sweet praises and kissing his neck. After such an intensive nirvana, the taller boy let himself fall limp on the ground, definitely gone for now.

That, Changkyun saw it and hurried to help his bandmate by cleaning him plus bringing him home. They both looked like complete messes and the youngest didn't know how he'd explain all those bruises on his face and why Jooheon was way more hurt than he was. He told himself he'd find a solution later, after running his hyung a warm bath and cuddling him into sleep.


End file.
